Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as smart phones, portable digital assistants, navigation systems, portable entertainment units, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life, including graphical display systems. Numerous technologies have been developed to utilize this new functionality including advanced display systems. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One existing approach is to use projection-based display systems to present graphical information, such as images, video, or text, using a mobile device such as a cell-phone, PDA (Portable Digital Assistant) or portable computer. However, the ability for users to project the graphical images on a variety of surfaces with different textures, incident angles, and orientations does not automatically translate to providing a safe, quick, and effective method of display for each individual.
Thus, a need still remains for a graphical display system with adaptive keystone mechanism for increasing image quality, improving readability, and increasing display performance. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.